


A Quiet Beauty

by InsomniGap



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimitri just wants to do the right thing, F/M, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Tragedy is not the same as canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniGap/pseuds/InsomniGap
Summary: With a determination to make new friends and expand his horizons in the coming year, Dimitri isn't prepared for what he finds hidden away from prying eyes at the monastery.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this fic begins with a rape scene. 
> 
> I will be elaborating on the Tragedy in this fic later on.

Byleth let out a strained breath as she was pressed to the door, her dress pulled up and her underwear tugged down.

Behind her, the man undid the fastenings of his pants. His deep breathing was audible as he leaned into the crook of her neck, his chest warm against her back.

"You feel heavenly," he muttered, pushing his cock between her legs. "Push your ass out." His voice was as demanding as the grip on her hips.

Doing as the taller one said, Byleth found him buried in her heat without further notice. It wasn't unfamiliar—the way he slammed his penis in to the hilt, nearly withdrawing before thrusting so hard that his balls slapped her—this was just a normal day. His hips stuttered, pulling her flush to him as she felt a warmth in her belly that made her stomach turn.

He came to her room and threw her against the desk the night before. Groping her breasts and biting them as he exposed them to the night air, she found he was more gentile then. 

Pulling out, he pulled her panties back up. The feeling of his cum dripping down was going to be unpleasant later. It always was.

"You don't need to shy away," he said, turning Byleth to face him. "On your knees."

The one above her didn't mind that her eyes weren't focused on him. All that mattered was that she obeyed him.

When he told her to look, she would look. If he told Byleth to suck his cock after he came inside of her, she would suck it. 

She was an excellent listener but not good for much else.

"Your father left you again, so I'll keep you company since no one else will," he said patting her head.

She nodded. Byleth knew from the night before that Jeralt had left. That was the only time he kept her company.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Dimitri frowned as he put his uniform on. The cotton was stiff. As he patted it down, he took a cursory look at the cut.

A little long, but it would suffice. The same could be said for its durability to the elements, he noted as he accompanied Dedue to the carriage they would be riding.

As he longed to put his hands on the pockets, tragically covered by the jacket, his friend was kind enough to hand him a blanket. One of two prepared.

"The ride will be cold. It would be ill advised to catch cold before you've even arrived at the academy." 

Smiling at the way Dimitri readily took the cloth, both boys climbed in the wooden transport, their bags already packed.

For a painstakingly long period of time, they spent hauled up in the carriage. They took breaks for meals and to let the horses and driver rest. Otherwise, it was just the two of them.

The silence was comfortable but not appreciated. Dimitri knew his three friends were to join them at Garreg Mach. But he did not know that they would become friends with Dedue much less his other unknown classmates.

His second biggest worry was that he would be treated strangely. No one, save for his friends, were anything other than a surface level of politeness in their dealings with him. The unpleasant encounters only increased with the passing of his parents.

"Hey leader~!" Flirty and mischievous, the voice could only belong to Sylvain.

Turning, his suspicion was confirmed. "Good to see you," Dimitri warmed, "have the others already arrived?"

"Ingrid is unpacking as we speak and Felix was already training when I got here," he said, giving a casual nod to Dedue.

"You must be Sylvain. His Highness has told me much about you," he said.

He couldn't help but laugh. "All good I presume?"

"Only what is true," the prince shot back. He shook his head as he observed the improper buttoning of the redheads uniform. "It's only day one and you're already too relaxed."

"Says the one in armor boots."

"Touché."

Dedue relaxed at their banter, excusing himself. Dimitri waved as the Duscurian left.

Sylvain quirked a brow as the shine of metal caught his eyes. "I didn't realize silver was an option for accents. I would have thought you'd follow the sample patterns they provided."

Dimitri frowned. "Yes, well it wasn't my decision." His friend made a noise of understanding. "I pray someone else garners more attention than I in this department."

"You might have silver and a blue cape but the other house leaders have to wear red and yellow. And I mean  _ bright _ yellow." Sylvain looped an arm around his shoulder, taking his bag from him as he escorted Dimitri to his dorm. "I've seen a few hoodies, a cardigan—Felix opted to wear a vest instead of making a full jacket—oh, and I've also seen at least two haircuts worse than yours."

"Sylvain," Dimitri responded incredulously.

"You look like you walked out after taking a bath and your hair froze."

~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Classes were decent. He got along well enough with his classmates.

His worries were largely unfounded save for the resistance he noticed while introducing Dedue. Thankfully he found no one to be outwardly rude to his dear friend and retainer. Ashe was someone he wanted to get closer to after learning he and Dedue enjoyed cooking together.

That presented issues with his status. Despite how clear he tried to make it that he wished to drop the formalities, it only went out the other ear.

Now he resorted to how-to books tucked away in the corner of the library. Dimitri would be damned if he didn't expand his social circle when his classmates seems to be focused on keeping him away. He would be equally as screwed if certain schemers found out he was reading this kind of self help material. Claude and Sylvain were good at reading people—too good if you asked him. 

Sleepless nights such as this were appreciated as he had the library all to himself. No record of borrowing the books meant no worries.

Three weeks passed easily.

He sighed as the text he skimmed seemed to be useless advice on finding activities that could be done together. The first time he tried it, Dimitri suggested that they all train together after class. The book didn't mention that that sort of suggestion sounded like he thought they were slacking. 

Placing the book back, Dimitri stretched and grabbed the candle holder.

The halls were empty. A cat hissed and owls hooted. Manuela's office door was adjar, the others firmly shut. A night like any other. But it didn't quite feel the same.

Perhaps the floors were settling, he wondered as they creaked under his weight. He turned around, shining the light into Manuela's office, the only one unlocked. Nothing was particularly note worthy.

Some open cabinets, a drawer too, that he took the liberty of closing. A bird flew by, drawing his attention as it blocked the moonlight that streamed in for a moment. Then he noticed there was something out of place.

A candle on the counter that he reached to set with the others in a box on the professor's desk. It was still warm although barely used.

Setting it back, Dimitri looked back to the supplies unsure if this was worth reporting. He debated on it as he left. It certainly explained the off feeling, but not the timing. He ruminated over it before deciding to walk back to the library.

He had never found a cat on the second floor of the monastery.

The prince stared down the quiet hallway. To his right was the meeting room he never saw used. He hadn't even considered it was unlocked. Yet the door wasn't fully closed at he stared at it now.

The trepidation crawling up his spine couldn't be ignored as he heard a shakey breath come from the other side as he stood in front of it.

Straightening up, he gripped the door and pushed it open. There was no use in putting off apprehending the thief when he had let his curiosity take him thus far.

Fear was all he saw as the nun fell off the table, the light of the candle highlighting the whites of her eyes. Her body backed up as the scissors and bandages fell though he could tell he wasn't the cause of her fright as her eyes closed and she let out a deep breath as he simply stood there.

The woman composed herself, slowly standing as he reached to grab the things that had fallen. He wished to help her on her feet but knew his crest better than to try that with someone as frail as her.

"My apologies," he said to break the silence.

As he wrapped the loose medical supplies back into a bundle, he scanned over what was in front of him. Laying eyes on the ointment, he felt silly. She just wanted to treat an injury.

She didn't say anything, not even when he looked at her. He feared the fright he had given her was too much as she gripped her skirt and held her head down.

"I won't tell anyone," he assured her softly, "you have my word." Her silence persisted. "...I will leave this with you. Please rest well." Setting the candle down he hastily left, feeling like an intruder.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~

"A nun with dark hair and an injury..." Mercedes said thoughtfully.

Only visiting the cathedral late in the day, Dimitri didn't know many of the holy people that called Garreg Mach home. He had caught Mercedes as she sat to have a meal. She was his best bet if he was going to give a proper apology to her.

He nodded. "I know there must be many but I'm afraid I can't be more specific than that."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'll keep an eye out, Dimitri."

He did the same. For a while he saw nothing. There were plenty of brunettes and nuns with black hair: none of whom he was seeking.

"Did you hear she had another accident?" 

Dimitri perked up as he wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel. He found a pair of knights in the corner of the training grounds near him.

"Seriously. What did Byleth do this time?" There was a degree of annoyance in the woman's tone.

"Fell down some stairs while carrying laundry," he chuckled. "It's no wonder the captain watches her so closely."

She sighed and agreed. "For a nun she might just have more battle wounds than us. Then again, she's fighting with cloth and incense."

The prince frowned but filed the name away as he left.

In the greenhouse, he stared at the flowers before picking what he needed. Several yellow daisies later, he found himself in the cathedral. Feeling foolish again he knew he couldn't find Byleth easily, nor that it was the same woman he had run into.

"Are you participating in choir this week?" Ingrid asked as she saw him pass the pew she had made herself comfortable in.

"No," he said. Taking a glimpse in that direction he spotted Sylvain and Dorothea chatting with Professor Manuela. "Have you seen Mercedes?"

The blonde hummed. "I think she's baking pie with Annette. They were talking about it yesterday. May I help..." She eyed the flowers with a smile. "...or is it something only Mercedes needs to be involved in?"

"I'm looking for a nun by the name of Byleth." He grimaced. "It would be more accurate to say I think that her name is Byleth."

She blinked her surprise away. "A nun? I can't say I will be very helpful with that. I also can't say the gesture will be well received." She narrowed her eyes as she looked over to the choir attendees. "As long as your reputation isn't that of Sylvain's I think you have a chance."

He looked at the flowers. "You're right. Dedue said these would help show my sincerity… but I'm not even sure I picked the right ones. How Sylvain is involved eludes me however."

"Good luck finding Byleth," Ingrid encouraged.

Dimitri decided the next best person was, quite frankly, any holy person. He asked four that each gave him a different place to go to before finally he was the one approached.

"Prince Dimitri?"

He turned around, surprised to be spoken to first. "That is correct. And you are?" He raised his brows.

"Aelfric. I was told you were looking for a nun. I know many people here so a few you had spoken to pointed me in your direction," he explained. "I also guide the Ashen Wolves."

"I have heard of them," he recognized, "I don't believe I have made any of their acquaintances yet."

"That's well and good. You have a whole year to meet new friends! More social ones than Byleth too," his last words had a lament to them.

"Byleth, yes," Dimitri said, dipping his head. "My friend said these flowers help with bruises." 

Aelfric's eyes widened. "Did you see something?"

He recalled the generous amount of ointment missing from the jar. The look in her eyes when he had caught her. "No, I just heard there was a mishap with the stairs and thought these would be beneficial."

Relaxing into a smile, Aelfric nodded. "I'm glad you're so kind. She's very withdrawn and antisocial so many don't pay her any mind. She can be hard to find because of that." He held out his hand. "I'll give those to her father when I see him. He usually knows where she is."

"Thank you," Dimitri smiled.  



	2. What Doesn't Add Up

Dimitri was minding his own business. He had three reports due. Manuela noticed how terrible he was with faith magic, Alois saw his struggle with axes. Essays on how to effectively work with or around the first two was reasonable. Seteth wanted a report on his plans moving forward as a house leader.

He crouched over the table. The page was blank but his mind was far from it. He tapped on the book of hymns in front of him and groaned as he hunched over.

He had a class training schedule to coordinate with the other leaders later that day. The difficulty was that he was still determining the amount of time that they needed compared to what was fair. Some of the stress, Dimitri attributed to the fact he had only met Claude, albeit in brief passings and knew things from others of the Blue Lions. Most of the stress though stemmed from Edelgard. 

He had seen her from afar several times. Honestly, he didn't want to admit he was actively avoiding the brunette.

They hadn't spoken since the funeral for his parents—her mother—two years ago. The memories weren't pleasant nor could he dwell on them.

No, his books being thrown off his workspace was far more attention grabbing. Looking up he saw a blonde woman in white and silver. To his left, the one who had disturbed him was standing with a hand on his fist.

"Greetings," she started. The fan in front of her face was obscuring but he could tell she was displeased. "You have the honor of meeting me, Constance von Nuvelle, as you await punishment—"

"Coco you can't talk to him like that. He's still a prince." Dimitri shifted his attention to the frustrated one still walking up to the scene in the great hall. 

"House Nuvelle is a proud member of the Adreistian Empire. He shall not be free of my wrath for his crime!"

Snapping the fan closed and narrowing her eyes, Dimitri jumped in his seat. He tensed at the fourth member of the group that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the only notice of his arrival was the hand on his shoulder.

"Now Constance," he smiled, "we can't be making open threats. You know this." 

Dimitri kept his face composed. Despite the smile on his face, he could sense the most danger from the lavender haired stranger.

Taking his hand off, the prince noticed a sliver of a smile form. "Oops," he said.

The kick he gave knocked Dimitri backwards. Pounding pain was all he registered in his head; ceiling lights were painfully bright.

Dimitri raised an arm to try and dull the second problem. As he did so, the perpetrator raised his hand and a cast heal on him.

"My apologies, I lost my balance. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" His words dropped with as much insincerity as his expression held.

Scoffing, Dimitri begrudgingly made a noise of agreement. "What business do you have with me?" he questioned.

Their leader was visibly taken aback. "Balthus—" The man in question paled at the scolding tone. "—I told you to lead with 'her.'"

"I did but I don't think the guy heard me, Yuri." He shrugged and looked to Dimitri, still lying there, with a degree of pity that rubbed the prince the wrong way. "You should really consider laying off the school work."

"That is not why we are here!" Constance interrupted miffed. She tapped the feathered end of her accessory to her chin, her gaze sliding from the prince to Yuri.

"Yes," he relaxed. "The Ashen Wolves are here because you made our dear Byleth cry." His cold smile fell and with it the temperature. "That's unforgivable."

Dimitri had enough foresense to retract his hand as Yuri moved closer. A moment later and he would have needed to see Manuela for immediate treatment.

"Stop, stop," Dimitri hastened. He scrambled to his feet, correcting the chair along the way.

The Wolves eyed him carefully but heeded his words. Like hunters watching prey, he could see them calculate their next moves. Every fiber of his existence was scrutinized.

"I didn't mean for that," he explained. "I merely startled a woman who was hurt so I wanted to make up for it." 

"Aelfric said you sought her out by name."

He looked at the ground. "Truthfully, I heard Byleth was in a recent accident and acted under the assumption she was the one I met."

Constance exhaled in disapproval but held her tongue. Likewise, the other two kept silent as their leader pondered.

Coming to his concussion, Yuri placed his hand on Dimitri's wary shoulder once more. "We'll let it go—since you didn't know about her androphobia," he assured. Leaning in, he lowered his voice with a much harder grip. "But if I catch you coming close to one of mine, I won't hold back. Got it?"

"I will be more conscious in the future," Dimitri smiled back.

Wolves indeed, he couldn't help but think as they made their leave. The quietest one kept watch the longest, enough to see his expression change as he took a better look at the onlookers who had chosen to stay silent during the whole confrontation.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~

It made sense. Yuri was always a reasonable person, Byleth found. He asked for permission to "rough someone up" who deserves it. He was picky when it came to handing out punishment and the others all seemed excited about it so how could she say no.

We almost all. Two of the Ashen Wolves were not in agreement. Noncommittal and outright opposition.

The one beside her wrung his hands together as he saw the doors of the audience hall open. "How did it go?"

Byleth looked up to Yuri, trotting up to her with a smile. He was the only person with a positive expression in the room.

"Well enough," he replied. As he reached her he slowed. "He won't bother you anymore, By." She tilted her head.

"No," Hapi grimaced, "but he seemed really pissed at us. Man I wanted to sigh so much back there." She held a hand over her mouth remembering.

"Please, do not hesitate to keep whatever you did a secret from me forever," Seteth said as he walked in from the side room. 

His heels clicked on the marble louder as he approached, Byleth held a hand to her ear to muffle the noise. She couldn't tell if his brow was knit from the text in his hand or the number of headaches the Wolves had the capacity to inflict on him.

Yuri gave a bow. "I have no problem with those terms." He lifted his head. "Join us next time, Glenn?"

Tightening his hands together, they stopped trembling, he shook his head firmly.

"Suit yourself."

The conversation died as Lady Rhea entered, her gaze meeting Byleth but averting just as fast. Silence overtook the room as they waited though not for long.

Edelgard entered first followed by Dimitri, opening and closing the way for her. He ignored the Wolves with a neutral expression, instead focusing on the former knight of his kingdom and the mysterious woman.

Dressed all in white, the only one who should have stood out of the group should have been Seteth or Yuri. But those two had an odd distance from the group. If Dimitri ventured a guess, Glenn was at least a meter away, her even further, though only by some steps.

The turn of her head, hunched over frame, prevented a look at her face. She seemed almost smaller in broad daylight. 

He grit his teeth and focused on Edelgard instead. Dimitri still found it odd to see her with bangs, but it was a pleasant surprise to see she had kept his gifted dagger despite everything.

She smiled up at him. It seemed genuine though he could tell it was strained. But he could understand the difficulty she faced even if it wasn't one he had the burden of fighting.

Seeing the Hresvelg siblings' fight for the throne made him very grateful that he was an only child. That and that Edelgard was safe at the academy. Two siblings of hers that he was aware of had already died in the struggle for the crown and one was rumored to be missing.

At Garreg Mach, she was safe from most of her family's attempts to throw her out of the eligible contenders. Poisoning worries were at least low on the list.

"Sorry for the hold up," Claude called as he pushed the heavy door open slowly.

"It's my fault," Aelfric insisted. "I needed help moving these."

Turning his head, Dimitri took a look at the crates in their arms. Balthus rushed to take it from the man as Claude pawned his off on him at the same time. Edelgard stifled a laugh at the sight and Dimitri shared a knowing half smile with her as he glanced back.

Rhea stepped forward as he set the items aside. Claude wedged his way between himself and the Adreistian princess. The prince sent a look his way but the future alliance leader ignored his annoyance. 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Rhea smiled. "As you already know, you will be leading others into battle in the coming moons. It is up to you to decide which house takes on what mission along with who to bring alongside you.

"I ask that only up to two house leaders be absent from the monastery at any given time unless there are extenuating circumstances." She gestured to the white clad individuals in front of the three. "These are the Ashen Wolves. They are a unique group that have all come to Garreg Mach as students for various reasons."

"I'm Yuri, the house leader," he said with that raise of his hand, "but you already know that." He gave Dimitri a wink. Seteth frowned but ignored the gesture. "In our house we have: Hapi, Balthus, Constance, Glenn, and I." After pointing each out, he nodded to the older man.

Aelfric stepped up to Byleth. She stood as still as a statue until he motioned for her to come forward. "I lead them less as a professor, rather as a mentor. Byleth here coordinates with Seteth and I for missions. Unlike the Wolves, she has been a resident at Garreg Mach since she was born. Hapi is a close second though." Chuckling, he patted her head. "We're a family here. Do you have anything to say to them?"

She shook "no" softly and the curtain of hair kept him from telling where she might be looking if she did not raise her head, for the first time, lifted.

Dimitri couldn't find the words to describe her. Her face was intrancing: pink lips resting in a line with dark eyes that looked right through him. 

Or at him he felt. They were half lidded and lifeless and yet… focused. 

"Byleth," Rhea inquired, breaking both their fixations on the other. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. You–" she hesitated, the archbishop's smile faltering, "...may carry on with your day."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes as Glenn took that as a signal to lead her out by the wrist in a slow walk. While he looked back to monitor her pace, Glenn met Dimitri's eyes again, wrinkling his nose.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Setting his pen down, the ink settled into the page as he mentally checked axes off his to do list. He eyed the book he had last been reading curiously.

The next section of it said it was on being personal recalled as he opened it back up. Not a particularly hard task but no easy one for him to talk about.

"Get up close and personal. Don't be afraid to take things this advice literally. A little physical contact could be the push someone needs," he read aloud in monotone.

The rest went on to describe subjects that may be worth mentioning and details that will make you feel closer. Family was public knowledge. Hobbies were close to non-existent. Favorite foods didn't particularly matter. Mutual friends didn't exactly work for some of his class much less other houses.

With a huff, he snapped it shut. The air burst blew out the flame of his candle leaving him in darkness.

The sky was cloudy, not much light filtered in the library regardless. A chair squeaked as Dimitri hit it on his way to gather things up. He hit the corner of the table and winced.

In the dark hallway, he was reminded that he wasn't the only one that sleep evaded. The lack of candle light made the dim one shining from under the door stand out. As she walked closer, a board creaked and even that light disappeared.

If she knew he was there, it would not hurt to knock. "Byleth," he asked. A hand on the door, he found the usual resistance of the lock. "I'd like to apologise."

Eyes down, he saw the light return. It became more intense before he heard the click of metal and the door opened a smidge. What was amazing was her footsteps. She didn't sound like she had taken more than a single step but he watched with wide eyes as she nimbly danced over the wood, soundless as she made her place on the table.

"There isn't a single chair," he observed. A figure of armor and an unlit fireplace but nowhere to sit.

He took a step. Gauging her reaction, she didn't mind his entry. Her face remained static as she let her eyes wander, taking in his supplies, his hair, and his face. Although, he smiled, why else would she unlock the door if not to let him in.

Crossing her ankles, she cupped the flame in her hand as she looked beyond him. Dimitri followed her eyes as he set his things down and closed the door. He didn't understand the need, it was an inappropriate time for them to be alone—the middle of the night.

He would need to watch out. "Um," he tensed, "the Wolves, Yuri especially, can you not mention this to him? Us meeting like this."

"Yes," she mumbled. As he faced her she looked more like she had in the audience room, withdrawn and wilted.

He rubbed his neck. "You must find it uncomfortable. I won't be long, some apologies are in order–"

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. "No, that's not..." Dimitri's brow knit.

Byleth set aside the candle, next to a mortar and pestle that blended in well with the dark wood of the table. Several plants were next to it—yellow and green—though he didn't see the ones he had gifted there. He wasn't sure what form they would need to be taken in either.

"Please don't," she whispered. His attention snapped back to Byleth, her lip was caught by her teeth and her eyes shut tight.

He swallowed, taking a step forward and stopping so he could kneel at her feet. It would be counterproductive to loom over her as there was a significant height difference even with her on the table.

"Byleth, I'm the one who should apologise." He smiled weakly. She looked down at him, the same way she did in the hall but this time her eyes didn't seem so dark. "I was inconsiderate with the flowers and made you cry. You don't have to forgive me, tell me what you want and I'll oblige."

"When did you make me cry?" Her voice was strained, already on the verge of tears. "The only flowers I got were from my dad."

His shoulders sagged. "I suppose he must have forgotten to mention me then. It can be unsettling to receive an anonymous present. For that I'm sorry, I had wanted to initially apologize for scaring you the other night." 

She hesitated to move as he lowered his head, trying not to make direct eye contact. Byleth gripped the blouse of her dress and tried to steady her breathing.

"It's alright," she managed. "I have work to do." The plants weren't going to compound themselves.

Byleth stiffened as he suddenly stood. He realized his error quickly and stepped to the side.

"Allow me to help. You can go to sleep sooner," he reasoned.

Carefully placing his armour and gloves on the table, he awaited instructions. She nodded, relaxing the hold on her clothes. The scars on his hands were old and didn't match his youthful face.

Through magic, Byleth dried the plants and Dimitri crushed them. The stone was sturdy enough to not worry about his crest. It was a job he was well suited to.

After each batch, she had him place the powder into a bowl. Mixing them all into an olive like color. Once done, he helped ration them into small pieces of paper that she folded and placed in a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments on the first chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedue told Dimitri about arnica flowers, they're similar to daisies. Often refered to as mountain daisies.
> 
> I'm happy to hear feedback! Thank you for reading


End file.
